<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind Matters by proactiveturtle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077617">Mind Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/proactiveturtle/pseuds/proactiveturtle'>proactiveturtle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, Depression, Disability, Graphic Description, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/proactiveturtle/pseuds/proactiveturtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I'm Lex, yes the Lex from the story you read on this profile.<br/>Jarvis followed by Friday had someone write about everything that happened on my journey of recovery. Of course that journey isn't over and never will be but this is where I'm at now.<br/>I'm hoping Jarvis and Friday were right when they said seeing the Avengers struggle will help other people that are suffering.<br/>That's why I agreed to this book thing, so hopefully this does help you or you just get some casual enjoyment out of this.<br/>I'll see you in the pages!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*MENTAL HEALTH TRIGGERS*<br/>*PLEASE BE CAREFUL*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex Edwards didn't know there was magic within her (at least no magic that she was willing to accept) but apparently, the SHIELD agents that turned up at her door on her 16th birthday believed otherwise. She had been taken to a facility; where she met Nick Fury who decided that he would speak with her himself. There was just something about her. Many hours and plenty of disbelieving nods of the head later, Lex had been forced to believe that there was indeed magic within her. But she had a choice to make; push the magic down and go back to her boring little life or embrace the magic, learn to harness the power she had and join SHIELD. It should have been a decision that would need time to consider and yet Lex didn't need time. She didn't fit in the world. She'd spent a year trying to fit herself into different places only to find that she could never quite shape herself to fit in just that particular space. Maybe she could fit in at SHIELD. She couldn't be the only person there who never felt right anywhere. Maybe she could do some good in the world. God knows she had done a lot of bad. It couldn't be any worse than what her life had once been. So, with a question and an impulsive decision, Lex Edwards joined SHIELD.</p>
<p>By her 17th birthday, she was more powerful than anyone ever anticipated and was called upon by Fury once more. When opening her door to find the man she hadn't seen or spoken to since her 16th birthday she was tempted to slam it in his face. Lex didn't take kindly to Fury screening her calls and refusing to see her. After some internal debate and her incessant need to do the right thing and help people she stepped aside and allowed him entry. "So, what major catastrophe has made me worthy of your time?" Lex later went on to regret asking that question as suddenly she found herself on a helicarrier, face-to-face with the God of Mischief himself. She would soon be an Avenger and good friend to both Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.</p>
<p>Two years and a desperate phone call later sees Lex onboard another helicarrier in battle with another tortured man. He turns out to be the first person to knock her down who didn't have magic of their own. After Loki had managed to get her on her knees, she refused to let anyone ever get her in that position again. Let alone a man who was just as tortured but without all the magic. Two tall, dark, handsome men. The only ones to ever knock her down. Now she was living with them both and fighting between who she hated most, them or herself...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates every Sunday!<br/>You can also find this on Wattpad @lexxieedz and Tumblr @proactiveturtles!<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated!<br/>Enjoy x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>